ADMINISTRATIVE & RESEARCH SUPPORT CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative & Research Support Core (ARSC) will provide leadership and guidance to the Center on Healthy Aging Behaviors and Longitudinal InvestigationS (CHABLIS) as it seeks to promote a sustained research and infrastructure development program that leverages longitudinal data from observational and interventional studies to examine how demographic and economic factors affect health-related behaviors (HABs) and outcomes among older adults. ARSC PI and Center Co-PI David Meltzer will work closely with fellow Co-PI Kathleen Cagney and the Executive Committee and External Advisory Board. These committees will provide expertise in the demography and economics of aging, HABs, and longitudinal investigations, and will represent diverse disciplines in the social and biological sciences, including economics, sociology, public policy, internal medicine, and public health sciences. A Diversity Committee will also provide guidance to CHABLIS in supporting research efforts of Center Associates and Affiliates from underrepresented backgrounds. The main goals of the core include: 1) providing strategic vision, scientific leadership, and administrative structure to the Center in order to foster active engagement of Center members, 2) providing operational management for CHABLIS, including fiscal management and record keeping as well as tracking outcomes for all cores for reporting requirements to the NIA and the Coordinating Center, 3) developing, identifying, reviewing and monitoring pilot projects in a manner that is consistent with the overall goals of the Center, and 4) providing a full suite of communication, research dissemination and support services to Center members to increase research productivity and enhance career development among junior members.